els_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teivel Dalca
"Tell me, do you see my mask or my face? I can't tell them apart." Teivel Dalca is an incubus with powerful electricity-based abilities, hailing from a noble bloodline and yet betraying his demon brethren in rebelling against the demon invasions. Appearance Teivel is a tall and slim man with fair skin, pointed ears, dark pink hair, and golden eyes. He has thick black horns tipped with pink that curl upward to the top of his head, long black-and-white wings that hang down under his shirt, and a thin black tail with a heart-shaped spade tip. His attire consists of a short leather vest with pink trim and a white fur collar, with matching black capris with a pink belt and pink cuffs, and black boots with pink soles and metal plates on the heels and toes. He has black claws, and wears a glove on his left hand and two pink bangles on his right, along with a collar and a matching cuff on his left arm. Teivel has a small triangular tattoo under his left eye, three similar tattoos under his navel, and a navel and tongue piercing. He also wears a bit of purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Skills be completed later Paths Imperial (Combat Spark → Rampant Bolt) Following his bloodline's signature powers of electrical manipulation, Teivel returns to his early roots and focuses on what he's best at. He trains to enhance and properly control the electricity that runs through his body, increasing his speed and making his attacks much more precise. Rebellion (Mage Spark → Storm Spellweaver) Deciding to support his comrades from the back line, Teivel dabbles in magic as opposed to going onto the front lines of the fight. He alters his repertoire of abilities to attack with long-range chained lightning bolts. Transform (Beast Spark → Chaotic Thunder) Seeking raw power and following his demon instincts, Teivel gives in to his madness, abandoning his humanity in favor of embracing his feral demonic powers. He becomes unstoppable in battle, ripping his enemies to pieces. Specialty Teivel's special ability is known as Hypercharge. As Teivel moves around and deals damage to enemies, he builds up electricity in his body, and taking damage unleashes all of the built up electricity at once to damage whatever hit him. He can also willingly harness the built up electricity for a temporary speed or power boost, at the cost of causing himself a bit of harm. In following the Rebellion Path, this boost is changed to enhance his magic and increase his range, while in the Transform Path the damage dealt to himself is much greater, but in exchange he ignores all defenses and gains a huge boost in speed for several seconds. Backstory be completed later Relationships be completed later Other Names + Etymology Teivel's name comes from the Yiddish word for 'devil', while his surname, Dalca, comes from the Romanian word for 'lightning'. Trivia * Teivel's origins come from the creator's main character on Elsword, a Lunatic Psyker with the same name. His appearance was inspired by Add's 'Psychic Devil' costume set, along with a handful of accessories. * Teivel is explicitly depicted as being homosexual. * Teivel's attire is intended to be practical for his wings and tail, as his wings are folded beneath his vest and his pants are low enough that his tail isn't covered by it. Category:Playable Category:Demon Category:Male